


Pictures

by QueenSarge



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: everyone else is mentioned - Freeform, just tyler and craig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSarge/pseuds/QueenSarge





	Pictures

It hadn’t exactly been a  _bad_  idea, per se, but Craig definitely hated how long it had taken him already. Not to mention the fact that he wasn’t even done. It sounded like a simple task– find a picture of Tyler for his wallet. Not so hard, right? Wrong. He’d ended up leafing through a photo album trying to find a picture of Tyler. It had been close to half an hour and at this point Craig was unsure how many pictures he’d flicked through that had both of them in it. _Just one, just one with Tyler alone. Was that too much to ask for?_

Apparently so, as he’d already passed half the book and most every picture had him with Tyler, grinning widely while Tyler pressed an affectionate kiss on his cheek. His momentary frustration at being unable to find a picture melted away when he flipped to the next page and saw the picture. It was one Evan had taken of them at their last family gathering, he’d been sitting beside Tyler and having a rather boring conversation with Brock about the ring he was getting Evan. Not that Evan was supposed to know about it, mind you.

 

It was almost cute, the puppy-like love he and Evan had. Evan’s intention, in all likelihood, was to get a picture of his long time boyfriend and step brother happily conversing. But to Craig, it was so much more. Tyler, sitting beside him, hadn’t noticed Evan’s presence while the other two had and were smiling brilliantly for the photo. Tyler was too busy staring at Craig like he was lost in his eyes, and the love he saw reflected in those gray blue eyes left him dumbfounded.

 

Tyler walked in suddenly,“What’s up with you?” He asks, one eyebrow raised at Craig sitting on the floor surrounded by pictures. “You…” Craig whimpered out, raising his head to look at Tyler. “Did I do something wrong?” Tyler’s eyes go wide, almost puppy like in hurt and innocence and sheer panic at the idea that he’d hurt Craig. “No, no, God no. I just…” He looks back down at the picture and Tyler walks over to inspect it. “Oh, that?” He asks, as though waving it off.

 

Craig pauses for a moment to think, Tyler taking the time to sit beside him and wrap an arm around him while he does. “What were you thinking about when Evan took that picture?” He suddenly asked, Tyler sighing as he considered the answer. “Uhh…oh. I was just admiring you, how cute you are. That I’m so lucky to have you,” he flashed a cheesy grin and kissed Craig’s head. “Tyler, be serious!” He laughs, seriously doubting his boyfriend. Tyler’s eyes narrowed at that,“I am!” He replied, pulling Craig into his arms and covering his neck in kisses.


End file.
